Memory Blank II
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: Here's another sequal I made. This one is about Happened to Danny and Sam After the events in the Epiosde 'Memory Blank' DanXSam with lime *FIXED 1/8/2013*
1. After The Moive

**(HELLO PEOPLE I'M BACK. THIS IS MY FIRST DANNY PHANTOM FIC SO ENJOY! italics are char. Thoughts )**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns everything dealing with Danny Phantom, oh and _Nickelodeon_

_**After The Movie**_

"Wow Sam I have to admit that was a pretty good movie." Danny exclaimed

"Yeah Sam that was a good movie... ya know for a chick flick." Tucker said slyly.

"Gee thanks guys. Hey we still have 3 hours to waste. What do you guys want to do?" Sam asked looking at her watch.

"Um..." Tucker started, "can you give us a sec..." Tucker grabbed Danny by the neck and took him far away from Sam for her not to hear.

"Dude, this is your chance!" Tucker started

"What are you talking about?" crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Look, Paulina's party is still going, right?" Danny nodded "Okay so while I'm there you and Sam can..you know 'hang out'."

"Wow, your crazy! What makes you think I'm doing this?"

"Because you're totally crushing on her. It's just like a date. Just relax and be yourself." giving Danny a 'duh' look.

"OK so while I'm doing this, you're going where?"

"Paulina's, see I have this note from 'Inviso-bill' saying that he was sorry about not coming and blah, blah, blah."

"Okay...if you think so." Danny shot a quick glance at Sam. She was tapping her foot and looking at her watch. "I guess this would be a good chance to tell her how I feel..."

"Exactly! Go for it dude! Good luck see ya later." With that Tucker was off. Danny walked back over to where Sam was, still tapping her foot and looking at her watch. "Where's Tucker going?"

Rubbing the back of his neck..."He's... got... things to do." he said nervously _'Yeah like ruin my life'_

"Oh so it's just the two of us?" she asked looking around _'Yes. Please say yes.'_

"Yea I guess. Is that okay with you?" _'That was stupid!'_

"Yea! I mean if it's okay with you, then I'm okay with it too. _'Duh!'_

"Okay so you ready to go?"

"Um...where?" _'your room'_

"How's Nasty Burger?" _'stupid'_

"Okay."

_**Paulina's Party_**_

"Hi Paulina!" Tucker had made it to Paulina's party in record time. She turned around and looked with hope in her eyes, but was sadly disappointed when she saw Tucker.

"Oh hello...Sucker?" she turned back around and out her hands on her hips. After about ten seconds she turned back around. "Hey where's the ghost boy you and your loser friends promised?"

"Oh about that I have a note for you..." he handed her a folded up piece of paper...

_"Dear Paulina,_

_Due to circumstances beyond my control I am unable to come to your party. There for I leave my attendance in the capable hands of my companion Tucker Foley to be your date for the remainder of the evening. I apologize and Happy Birthday._

_Truly Yours,_

_'Invis-o-bill'"_

"Wow this is the worst birthday ever!" Paulina exclaimed. She crushed the note her hands and started to cry. Tucker was about to place a hand on her shoulder, she tackled him in the chest and continued weeping.

"Aw man, c'mon it's not that bad!Please don't cry! Um...you wanna dance?" She looked up with tears running down her face and eyes turning red. She wiped her eyes, sniffed and nodded 'yes'. Tucker lead her to the dance floor,_**1, 2 step **_just started to play. Paulina looked a bit worried, _'being seen with a loser could ruin my rep'. _

"What's the problem?" he asked moving his body to the beat and waving his arms about. When she looked up she shook her head and started to wiggle a bit.

**Danny's PO.V._**

So Sam and I are waiting in line at Nasty Burger about to order so I asked her,

"So what are you in the mood for?" I asked

"What do you mean!" Sam exclaimed with a shocked face

"I meant, what are you hungry for?" I stated "Like food, what do you want to eat?"

"Oh_..._um...I guess a chocolate shake." she said nervously. "I'm still full from the popcorn from the movies.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger how can i help you?" the person who was serving us was a red-head green eyed prep girl. Apparently she was forced to get a job, cause she wasn't too happy to be there.

"Um yeah I'd like two large chocolate shakes please." I was looking at the board the whole time.

"Two large chocolate shakes," she put it in the computer "that's $5.50 please?"

"Oh here Danny I got-" I noticed that Sam started to take out some money, she handed me a ten. I reached for my wallet, grabbed my own ten and paid the lady.

"Thanks, your order will be ready in a sec, your number 15." she gave me a small ticket and Sam and I walked to a table

"What was that about?" Sam asked sitting down

"What?" I asked taking a place across from her

"The thing with the money, where'd you ge-?"

"Oh, allowance, extra chores, stuff like that." I gave her the biggest smile that I could muster.

"Oh..just wondering"

That was a lie, before Tucker left me he gave me a ten in exchange for a five that I had left from the movies.

"Well since you got the movie tickets I figure the least I could do is to buy some drinks." I looked around a bit nervously, then I happened to glance over at Sam. She was twiddling her fingers and looking around too, I found himself admiring her eyes, how they looked in the direction first before her head turned. Her hair, how dark and shiny it was, looking up I saw my own bangs _'our hair color is the same hmm'. _Watching ever so closely on her chest, watching her breasts as they went up and own while she breathed in and out. Little did I know at the time, she was watching me watching her, she could only take so much of it.

"What are you staring at? Why are you staring at me?"

"Um_..'just taking in the view' _I just never noticed your hair...it's the same color as mine." I said shaking my head and looking nervous.

"You never noticed that before?" she said questionably "You've known me since the cradle and you're just noticing that our hair is the same color?"

"No! I meant...that um..." and I was about to explain when...

"NUMBER 15! ORDER UP!"

"I'll get it." with that I ran off the get the drinks.

_**Paulina's Party_**_

"So... you having fun yet?" Tucker asked as he and Paulina slow danced to _**'I Was Born To Make You Happy'.**_

"I wish the ghost-boy was here..."

"Look Paulina, Invis-o-bill left me in charge of making sure you were happy tonight for your birthday, so whatever that takes I'll do it." he said proudly

"Really? You mean that you'll do whatever I want, whenever I want for the rest of the night?"

"Um...sure?" looking nervous

"Well I do have _something_ you can do..." looking very seductive.

"What's that?" he asked looking nervous

_**Sam's P.O.V._**_

Danny and I were standing outside Nasty Burger, finishing our shakes...

"Hmm now that hit the spot!" I said throwing my shake cup away.

"Yeah that was good huh?" Danny said following my actions

I looked at my watch and then the sky, then turned to Danny "What do you wanna do now?" he asked

" _'you'_ Um... wanna just...take a walk? _'that's stupid dumb ass'_ " I said

"Sure." We started walking when I found myself watching Danny. His gorgeous blue eyes as they seem to jump around when he walks. His hair, watching his bangs bounce up and down, but never face his face. Watching ever so closely on his chest watching as it went up and down as he breathed. (see anything similar?)

"Sam...Sam...SAM? Are you staring at me?" Danny was standing in front of me waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? NO!" blushing and turning my head. After the awkward moment pasted l watched at the sky. _'Wow those stars look really nice...' _I thought glancing over at Danny then at my watch again. He took his two fingers and used them to follow the direction of where I was staring by tracing the air.

"She's staring at the sky? Sam Manson...what's in the sky that's so important?" I quickly got out of my trance and looked at Danny

"Hmmm...nothing the stars, they look nice tonight, that's all."

"Oh would you like a better view?" with that he went ghost that new insignia on his chest really was amazing to see and I'm so glad that I was the one that upgraded his uniform. It was always nice watching as my best friend changed into the great ghost boy 'Danny Phantom'.

"Ready?" he looked at me with his now beautiful greens eyes and I just melted, he stretched out his hand and I reached out for it. With one smooth motion he wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms went around his neck and we were off.

"Talk about a weird ass date, but where are we going?" He didn't answer me, but smiled and continued to fly. I was looking down and admiring the view of the city. Watching all the buildings and trees fly by, it was indescribable. I looked up at Danny, he way he looked when he's flying, the seriousness of his face as though on a top-secret mission. I haven't been so close in his arm like this since the whole Ember incident, that was crazy.

_**Paulina's Party_**_

Paulina lead Tucker to the farthest part of the country club's grounds. "What are we doing way out here?" Tucker asked. Paulina lead Tucker to a mental gate and the smell in the air was changing. They were getting closer to the pool, she opened the gate and headed into the pool shed."I wanted to give you something..." She used a small key that was attached to a bungee wristband to opened the door. She allowed Tucker to walk in first then she followed, closing and locking the door behind her. Tucker turned just in time to catch Paulina in his arms as she lunged forward to kiss him.

"Wow Paulina, wh-where'd that come from?", Tucker was shocked, this girl was crazy! He grabbed her shoulders and gently pulled her off of him.

"Look, you were suppose to be here in replace of the ghost boy, and this is what I wanted to do with him." She walked over towards him and reached up and kiss him again. Paulina had Tucker pinned to the storage shed wall, they were making out for a good ten minutes before Tucker said something.

"Whoa, why are you doing this?"

"Well you really didn't except me to do this in front of other people did you? Being so desperate that I'd make out with a loser like you, please!"

"Um...thanks?"

"You know...Tucker...?" She traced a heart with his finger on his jacket, "We could make this a permanent you know, you're not a bad kisser." she said in a sexy voice

"Really? How?" asking nervously

"Well...all you'd havta do is dump your other two loser friends and then I'm all yours..."

_'The hottest girl at Casper high is hitting on me and all I'd have to do is disown my only two best friends in the world?' _Tucker thought

"Well..what's it gonna be? Me or your loser ex-friends?"

**Danny's P.O.V_WARNING LEMON COMING**

I flew Sam to the look out point outside Amity Park. From there she could see all the stars without the distraction of the city lights and noise. We were sitting together under a tree which was close the edge but not close enough to fall off.

"They're beautiful, Danny! So big and bright!" she exclaimed

_'Yea I know something else that's big and beautiful too.'_ "Yea I know. You can see them way better here, I like to come out here and think sometimes." I told her looking her over.

"Really? When do you have the time to come all the way out here to think?" She asked. The way she looked made me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. "It would super late at night, when school is out, when the ghost fighting is over, when everyone in town is asleep. I fly out here and think about my life and what I'm doing with it. I think about what I'm doing with my ghost powers and how I'm changing the world." I scooted closer to her, hoping that she didn't notice. She did but didn't say anything, she just smiled and looked back up at the sky. "Um...Sam..." I started but couldn't finish cause I got lost in the gorgeous lavender eyes. "Never mind." _'God I'm stupid!'_ I thought. I don't know what it was but I remembered something that happened earlier, I had to laugh.

"What?" she asked me

"Nothing it' .just something that happened earlier today that's all."

"What was that?" she scooted closer to me

"Nothing never mind."

"No tell me...please" I couldn't help it, she was giving a puppy dog stare.

"Okay well...remember when I wouldn't believe you about us being best friends..." she nodded "...and the only way I'd listen was for you to dress like a girl?" she nodded again "It was just so funny the way you looked!" I laughed harder.

"Excuse me? What do you mean I looked _like a girl_?" I quickly shot up to explained myself

"No that's not what I meant it's just-" she didn't let me finish before she started protesting

"First of all I am a girl.." she gesturing towards her chest "second of all I only did that cause it was the only way I could get the attention of a thick-headed fourteen-year-old boy.." she started walking towards me and pinned me to the tree "and third of all.." and she would have finished to if she didn't trip on a rock in front of her. Sam landed in my arms, her head buried in the middle in my chest and both hands on my pecks. The whole ten seconds she was there was bliss

**Sam's P.O.V_**

I slowly looked up, blushing, and backed away. Not too far because his arms were still around my waist, holding me. For a moment I forgot where we were, very close to an edge overlooking the city. "Sorry" I said quietly. I moved my hands toward his shoulders squeezing his strong muscular arms, using them to help me stand up.

"That's okay, I didn't mind" then I really started to turn red. We were staring at each other, he grinned at me then leaned forward to put his forehead against mine. _'This feels nice..'_ I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment. Then I heard a very quiet "Sam..." then looked up. I felt his lips against mine. My eyes widen, he was finally kissing me! I wrapped my arm around his neck and he pulled my body closer to his, I just wanted to melt. It soon became more passionate, he licked my bottom lip and inserted his tongue in my mouth, he started swaying his body as though he heard some sort of tune in his head. Some how he turned the both of us around so that my back was toward to tree, he had me pinned. I could feel his thumbs caress my stomach then let go, he kidnapped my hands and held them hostage above my head. I was able to let out a muffled "Danny..." but finished with a moan. I think he got excited from that cause I could feel his manhood against my legs.

I felt as one of his hand detached themselves from me. He rubbed my shoulder then traveled down to my chest, he gently squeezed my beast and wiggled it around. I bucked him a bit, which just turned him on more. I used my now free hand to run my fingers through his hair, he was right our hair was similar He keep his hand there for awhile before he moved down to my thigh, then to my butt squeezing it then putting my leg around his body. He humped me a little. Lucky he was human and humans need to breath. "Danny..before..we..continue...I...just..want..ed..to..say...I...I...I..." He stopped and looked at me again with those beautiful blues eyes...

**Danny's P.O.V_**

All I did was stare at her, she couldn't finished what she was trying to say and it was so cute. I had to smile and say, "I love you too Sam." She smiled back at me and brought me in for another kiss. She manged to get one of her hands free from my grip, with it she was playing with my hair. I stared at her neck wanting to finish what I started, I found the spot and attacked

moan "Danny...we...got...an...hour...be...fore...we're...late...so." I stopped and looked at my watch, she was right. 'Damn' "Okay let's get you home." I let her go so she could breath, while she was straightening his clothes I tilted his head where I was kissing her at. I was happy that I left a nice little love mark on her. I stole a kiss and transformed, I'll get yelled at later for that.

**Nobody's P.O.V._**

They got Sam home just in time, but instead of going to the door and dropping her off Danny took her straight to her room, through the window and dropped her on her bed. He soon fell on top of her, continuing to kiss her again, still in ghost form. Sam's parents could be heard coming up to her room, Sam and Danny stopped to look at each other.

"Samatha!" Her mom still dressed as if she going out for a night on the town came barging in. Sam was now laying on her stomach, in full pajamas, pretending to read a book. Sam looked up, "Yes, can I help you?"

"I didnt hear you come in." Her mother had this look as if she didn't believe that her daughter had been in the house look enough to be ready for bed already.

"I was just making sure you were already for bed, and tucked in."

"Mother, you haven't 'made sure I was tucked in' since I was eight."

"Well I was just checking on you. Goodnight then." With that she blew her daughter a kiss and closed her door. Danny reappeared underneath Sam, he was what she was laying on. She lifted up off of him, but he quickly grabbed her by the waist.

"What's the rush?" Danny attacked Sam's neck again, this time on the other side.

"Danny...I don't want you to be late okay? You'll see me tomorrow."

He started winning "But I want you now!" Sam gave him a stern look and he rolled hos eyes. Sam smiled as he phased himself through her bed, placing her back in the spot she was, and reappearing next to her window. "Okay fine I'm going, call you tomorrow?" She nodded and he was off

Danny pulled off the same trick he did at Sam's when he parent came to say goodnight, he was there the whole time. As soon Danny was in the bed he got a ring from his cell, it was Tucker "Hey dude you home yet?"

"Yea, I just got in. How was your night?"

"Well let's just say I was so close to getting what I wanted, but couldn't effort the loss."

"Oh that's good...right?"

"Yea, I'll tell you later. So your night went okay then huh?"

"Yep I spent the whole night with my new girlfriend."

"Really who?"

"Take a guess stupid!"

_**THE END**_


	2. ANNOUCEMENT

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
